Blue Exorcist: Returning Memories
by Pockypokemongirl
Summary: Norah constantly moves around with her family...because they hunt demons. Another thing her brother doesn't know about it. Her father is constantly trying to keep him in the dark, even tempted to send him to his sister's house, but he rather keep an eye on him for himself. Things change when you move to another country. Sneak peek if first chap... Still not done.


**Yeah, rewriting this! The first chapter is not fully complete I figure I give a sneak peek. Review and I am still coming up with the plots and twist. Enjoy.**

It was dark. The only color in this world flowed in red. Blood. It was stuffy, hot, and constricting. My palms choked the wood. Splinters made their way under my skin. I have no idea what is going on. The only thing I know is to run. Run! Just run!Don't cry either. Crackles and the wind roars in my ears. I tripped and fell to the dirt. I tasted its bland and nasty flavor. The pain surge my shoulder as blood spilled off. I could only scream. Those sick yellow eyes settled firmly on me. Possessive. Claiming. Fangs sunk in deep. They let go.

"Norah! Get your ass up!" My dad's playfulness rose from the kitchen. He burnt something. He always manages to burn something. I can't cook. The only one who is able to cook would be my little brother. My half-brother. His name was given by my stepmother. She died in childbirth because it was too strained her body. My father hides his pain of both loses. Kirtland shook me and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up sis!" He yelled.

I groaned and asked for a few minutes. Request refused. I turned to see my brothers green eyes. He grinned.

"Okay, you little-known Helion." I got up and yawn. My brother hugged me.

"Get ready dad's got a surprise. I better save breakfast." He ran down stairs. I know we are moving. He never says where to? I was getting restless. Life was a little too easy. I gotten dressed. I wore brown pants with interesting designs on the side. It curled and swirled. I looked a the mark that lied on my shoulder. Dark and black. A bite. I clenched it. It scares the hell out of me. Yet there's a small comfort that this thing, what ever it was will be the most fiercest thing I faced. It was the first I met. It wasn't a demon; demons at least look human. The bite's owner did not. I don't want to remember the thing. I rather face a hundred demons then that thing. I put on my fading blue shirt with brown stripes on the side. The sleeves were brown too. There was a stripe that came around my chest. I had a 45 hand gun tucked in the back of my pants. A knife strapped on my calf under my right leg pant leg. I wore my dirty blue converse on my feet.

A thought came to mind. Did it finally mange to find our trail again? If it finds us then Kirt finds out the truth. I won't let him live the same life as I do. Constantly hunted or hunting them down.

I sighed and caught the sight of my eyes. He is getting closer. My eyes change to a sickly yellow-green color. My hair stained by his touch. Firey red splashed my natural brown hair. It was a sign of his claim on me. That thing. I hated him. He killed the most precious thing to me. My mother, and my father's happiness. I fist formed. I let it go. I have to put a good face for my brother. I won't known as the sister who is with a monster. A monster who killed her own mother.

Walking down the stairs I see my brother in his apron. His short ruffled brown head shows that he and dad goofed while I was getting ready. They are a bunch of goobers. The light of my life. I envy my father. How can he be so strong when he lost so much?

"Norah, decide to join the living?" My father laughed.

"Yeah," I looked at his blue eyes. They had seen so much in a small amount of time. My dad had locked eyes in a serious way. Kirt had ran upstairs for a bathroom break.

"He's tracking us,and we need to slow him down." He knows what I'm thinking. I could go and save dad and Kirt... but they be heartbroken.

"No, we are not going to give you to him. I won't lose my daughter too. Not to that damn monster. My life went to hell because of him not just me but you too. I won't see my daughter carrying his children, that happens to be my demonic grandchildren. I want you to live a normal life. No demons, hunters, or the supernatural."

He looked like he's about to cry. I thought about that thing and I having a child together... made my skin crawl. Egh.

"Dad, I wasn't going to give up and break your heart. I can't. Kirt needs me as his sister. You need him as a son. He needs you as a father. I want him to have the I couldn't. A normal white fenced life. Heartbreaking or loving marriage. Normal grandbabies. I need the both of you. I could not get out of my depression when... she died."

He stared at me and spoke,"I should be fussing this with you, not the other way around."

I wanted to get this off his mind.

"So, dad where are we moving to?" I asked to hear Kirt running down the stairs. He chirp,"Yeah, dad where we going?!"

He jump up and down and spoke nonstop,"Is it New York? Indianapolis? Or, or- It not Aunties house is it?! Please, I don't wanna go to that house. I don't even like that country.."

"Boy, relax. We aren't going to that house. She kill me if we dropped in suddenly not mention her weird doll collection.," dad's face paled on the thought,"Nope we are going to Japan.


End file.
